An alien named Zim part 2: Living with the alien
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: So far, eleven-year-old Daisy has been living with Zim and GIR. Zim has confided to her his secret but does he have more to tell? why's he acting so...different lately? and is Daisy...starting to like Zim? read to find out. i'm working on part 3.


~An Alien Named "Zim"~

Part 2... Living with an alien

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. He actually trusted me to keep his secret. Wait…Dib said something about him wanting to destroy the human race…no. Zim wouldn't do that! I hope not…

I had no idea…

"Um…am I hallucinating again?"

"Nope."

"So you…you're…you're a…an…alien?"

"Yeah."

"And GIR?"

"A robot."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"It had better be."

I tried not to freak out really, I did. But this came out…

"EEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

He told me to shut up. Sometimes, he makes me feel insignificant. I don't like it when he talks to me like this.

"Why…are you here? On Earth…"

Zim got sweaty.

"To…uh…no reason…"

DUMBFOUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This felt awkward. I forgot how to speak. Dib…he's still crazy…then Zim asked another stupid question.

"I could hide you on my home planet. Are you okay with that?"

I couldn't imagine living life without Zim… but hiding forever? So I said, "I REEEEEEAAAALLLLYYYY have to think about it."

He said that was fine.

The next day at school, Zim treated me normally. At recess we were outside talking when we heard…

"LOOK! A DOG!"

It was Roscoe. Zim gave him to me. I hugged him. Ms. Butthead Bitters sent us to the office for handling pets at school. They said our parents had to come pick the dog up. We looked at each other then at the principal. I made up a lie.

"They're at work."

she said we could pick him Up after school. Zim and I went to class. We missed math. We were happy.

Dib told me something after school…

"I saw it."

"What"

"I saw Zim through the window showing you that he's an alien."

"S-so?"

"So no more excuses. You know it. I know it."

"I made a promise."

"SO?!"

"SO LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!!"

I felt dizzy…I wanted to…SLAP HIM SILLY!!! But did I? no.

Zim was about a block ahead of me. Again Dib tackled me but Zim was at the house already. He told me that if I didn't decide to team up with him tomorrow, he would do something to both of us…

I told Zim.

The next day, I went up to Dib and said, "Fine. I'll do it." I'm glad he believed me.

"Come over to my house."

I said I would and followed him there.

He told me to carry around a weapon. He had a whole shelf of them. I picked up two rubber bands and a paper clip.

"My slingshot?"

I nodded. Then he let me keep it. Then the worst thing happened.

"If you don't bring him to me tomorrow, I'll use one of my weapons on you."

DUMBFOUNDED!!!

I didn't tell Zim. He just stayed home that day. I still couldn't believe he was an alien…and GIR! A robot! I liked to pet him anyway.

I pulled out my slingshot. How could that help? Dib is stupid. Then, I had an idea.

I got my big teddy and dressed him like Zim. It was fool proof.

The next day, I brought Teddy Zim to Dib.

"He's unconscious," I told him.

He strapped my teddy to a table and pushed a button.

BBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teddy exploded and cotton flew everywhere. I was in a pickle.

Dib got a weapon from his shelf.

I can't remember what happened next.

I woke up by Zim. He just stared at me. I looked at him. Then he said something.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble you idiotic human!!!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't. so I cried and apologized several times. I think Zim started to feel bad for me. Finally, he said…,

"Don't apologize, Daisy."

I looked up. Zim was looking down at me. My legs were over the arm of the couch and he was next to me… looking at me…I finally looked at my dog. He was sleeping with GIR in his bed. Zim then asked me if I remembered what happened. I shook my head. He said Dib had used a weapon to make me unconscious and then I screamed really loud so he heard me. It made sense. Kind of…

I fell asleep after that.

When I woke up, Zim was by my side. That made me flinch. He said, "Good morning." for the first time.

Dumbfounded.

I apologized again.

"That? Oh, I don't care! It wasn't your fault."

I smiled.

I said goodbye to Roscoe and GIR. Zim did as well.

On the way to school I noticed something…

"Zim," I said, "You…you're not walking like you usually do…that's…weird…" We saw Dib. He was happier than usual. Weird… he's not usually like this…

"Dib…why are you so happy?"

He didn't answer me.

"DIB! I'm talking to you, hello!"

Zim said, "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing."

WHAT THE HECK! IS HE…IS HE DEFENDING DIB?!?

I sat down on the bus and strangely, Zim didn't sit next to me. He sat with a boy named "Keef." I found that name weird. The scary thing is Zim barely knew Keef. Dib did but not Zim!

On our way walking home, I slammed Zim against a brick wall.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this all day!"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

I crossed the street. Zim tried to follow me but a truck came by and…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I almost cried but then I saw robot parts everywhere! If that was a robot…where was Zim?

I turned my thoughts to Dib. I knew Zim couldn't originally be a robot because he could sweat. I knocked on Dib's door.

"Oh. Hello, Daisy!"

I ignored him and ran into his basement, where he kept his weapons. And there Zim was, in a giant tube full of liquid. I took a weapon that looked like a spear and smacked the glass. I grabbed Zim's arm and we ran home. Then, he said, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, Stupid human!"

I thought about the robot. He called me idiotic. Something Zim had never called me. I was sure this was him. I hugged him.

I felt more awkward than he did.

Then I said, "Stupid? I just saved your life!"

He smiled. Then I knew it was Zim for sure. That smile can't be mimicked.

CHAPTER 2

I asked him what really happened. He said that He couldn't find me. Then, he knew where I was. When he tried to rescue me Dib had placed him in a tube and made a robotic copy of him. I was carried home by the robot.

Then I asked a smart question.

"Could anything like that happen on your home planet?"

"Nope."

"whew."

I finally asked him what was in his base in the toilet. He told me I still wasn't allowed there. That was weird. I knew his secret now. Or was there more…?

The next morning, we promised to keep an eye on each other. I said goodbye to GIR and Roscoe. Zim did but he said it absently. That was him.

I played with my pencil during math. Ms. Butthead Bitters told me to stop. I did but I never did pay attention.

On our way home, Zim told me that he wanted to buy me ice cream. It felt awkward but I said yes.

I got chocolate ice cream.

Zim didn't get any. He hates "human junk"

After we were home, we made pie. He tried some. Then GIR and I laughed when he spit it out.

Month 8 with Zim.

I did miss my family but I tried not to think about it. I tried to call here and there but I couldn't reach them.

The day after the pie incident, we had a class field trip to a science lab.

Worst decision the teachers ever made.

We were all in a line while this guy showed us his inventions. In the back of the line were Dib, Zim, and me. In that order. When the guy showed us a gadget that could enable the user to have supernatural powers, I rolled my eyes but Dib, he held up the line and we got lost. Yay.

We kept going in circles. Then the worst of the worst happened. Dib tripped. Then Zim. Then me. I hit my head on the ground. Zim asked if I was okay. Dib called him pathetic so I told him to shut up. He pushed me and I fell on Zim who fell on a switch.

BLEEEEPPP!!!! BLLEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!! BEEEEEEEP!!!!

"Nice work, Zim!"

"Dib, you pushed her into me!"

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!"

I heard someone scream, "EVACUATE! HURRY!"

Too bad the lights went out. We couldn't see. I called GIR's receiver on my phone. He came immediately and he had a little light.

The button was a fire alarm. Wow.

Ms. Butthead Bitters was really angry with us. Then she said, "If I ever catch either of you before or after school together, you will get detention."

I cried really hard. That meant I could only hang out with normal people on school campus. We could only be near each other in class and at lunch.

When we went home Zim said something stupid.

"You do like me."

"n-n-no…you're just a friend…"

I turned red.

"Why were you crying?"

"I missed my house."

"sure…"

"I'M NOT LYING, ZIM!!!"

He knew. I knew. We knew. Dib knew. Maybe GIR did too. I'm a bad liar.

"You and I both know you're lying!"

"SO…?"

He smirked.

"I didn't mean…I …I…"

He smiled his Zim smile.

I turned red.

He seemed to enjoy my embarrassment.

"YOU LIE TO ME TOO!"

His smile went away.

He changed the subject.

"want some water?"

"no. I want the truth. What are you hiding in your lair?"

"Embarrassing…stuff…"

"THAT'S CRAP!!!"

CHAPTER 3

I used the silent treatment for a day or so. Finally, he said, "No matter what you do, I'm not telling you what's there, human." finally…a name that didn't offend me other than my own.

I went to the couch with one hand petting GIR the other petting Roscoe. Zim asked if he could sit with me. Flabbergasted, dumbfounded, yet again and blushing. I knew he noticed.

"Um…sure."

We didn't say anything. My dog was now on my lap. I put him there to make room for Zim. My dog loved couches. I sacrificed his happiness for Zim's satisfactory for the first time.

He noticed.

He smiled at me. I was still angry with him but I forgave him. I smiled a little.

He asked if I wanted anything to eat.

"No. I'm kind of tired of waffles and tacos."

"A-are you still mad at me?"

"A little."

"If you had a toilet in your kitchen, would you want me to hop in there?"

"If you wanted to."

We laughed.

Then he seemed to be getting a transmission from his wristwatch. He left into the toilet. He took GIR along.

So I sat.

When he came back, he looked nervous.

I asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't reply. He looked almost like he was about to cry! Can aliens even cry?!

I stood up. "Answer me, Zim! I tell you everything!!! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?…"

I felt sick.

I didn't want to but I collapsed on the couch, crying my little heart out. I tell him everything that makes me upset. Maybe he sees that I'm sensitive and thinks it would make me upset as well…just a thought…

GIR hugged me. Zim seemed to blush but his skin is green so it's hard to tell.

Now I wasn't 90 pounds of trash. Tacos and waffles made me into 110 pounds of trash.

Zim smiled his smile. I couldn't resist smiling too. Then I asked this stupid question…

"Do you like me?"

"A-a little…as kind of a friend…"

I blushed more than ever.

He noticed. I think GIR did too.

My eyes were still teary.

CHAPTER 4

I hate Ms. Bitters. She's always talking about eternal doom and crap like that. Now I can't be with Zim at school. Then he did something I never wanted to do.

He broke the rules.

He talked to me all at recess and lunch. Then…detention. Again. At least it was with Zim. My friend May was there too but we hadn't talked for awhile so I'm not sure if we were still friends.

Zim kept smiling at me. I turned away. I didn't want him to see me blush. He knew me too well.

I went into the bathroom. I thought maybe that toilet could lead downstairs too. the result? I was covered in toilet water. Yuck. When I came out of the bathroom, Zim asked me why I was so wet. He laughed at me when I told him.

Month 9 with Zim.

I missed my apartment. Missed my family. I still can't believe he's an alien…

I hadn't eaten for two weeks. I just wasn't hungry. Then Zim made a stupid comment.

"Shouldn't you be at the doctor's or something?"

"You're the only help I need."

"You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm sick of waffles and tacos."

"Burrito?"

I threw up on his floor.

"No, I'm fine"

We both knew that was a lie.

The next day, he stayed home with me. It was awkward. Then he went to the store and bought a ton of things…then…

I hugged him. He kind of shoved me away. Maybe what he had been upset about lately was about me…just a thought…

I asked him if it bothered him to have me in his house.

"It's fine."

I smiled a little to thank him. Then he smiled his Zim smile.

The next day, I told Zim something that I didn't want to say…

"I'm tired of breaking the rules. Let's not hang out at school. I don't like detention."

I almost made myself cry.

He thought for a while and said, "Fine then."

He still looked upset. So I stared at him, forcing him to say SOMETHING.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm fine."

Then, I did something smart. I pinned him to the ground while holding down his backpack thing.

"ANSWER ME, ZIM!!!"

He tried to push me off but he couldn't. I can be really strong when I'm enraged.

"LET ME GO, YOU STUPID HUMAN!!!"

"I WANT THE TRUTH!!! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?!?"

"Nothing."

Then we left for school. I ignored him all day. He did the same. Finally, I did what he should have done. I told the truth on the way home. Another mistake.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! EITHER TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS OR I SWEAR I WILL-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll…hurt you!"

"you can't hurt me. You and I both know that."

Then he said it. The words.

"Because you love me."

DUMBFOUNDED!

"NO! I…I… I HATE YOU!!!!!!"

I was red. This time, with anger.

I collapsed to the floor crying. I'm now officially a retarded crybaby.

He went home and left me there. Just to my luck, it started to rain. Hard.

I refused to go home. I just fell asleep there. A block and a half from the house. I was wet and dirty. Then I thought about my dog. He was probably wondering where I was. Maybe GIR knows. He speaks a little dog. I thought about my homework. If I did it here, it would get all wet and soggy.

When I woke up, it was still raining. My phone was on the floor. It fell out of the pocket of my backpack. It was wet, soggy, and broken. Just like me.

I thought about Zim. Do I…? no! I don't love him! I can't! he's just my friend! My friend the alien! Does he…does he…NO! he doesn't!!!

I was cold. I just didn't feel like getting up. How could I?

I fell asleep.

I woke up in Dib's attic. Hooray. Lucky for me, I wasn't tied up as I expected to be.

I went downstairs.

"DIIIIIB!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh. You're awake."

"Yeah. Why did you save me?"

"I knew Zim wouldn't. he's really mad at you. Hey! I have an idea! LET'S GO TO HIS HOUSE AND USE THIS GADGET ON HIM!!!"

He got a weapon from his crappy shelf.

"No, you psycho!"

"What about his little robot? Could you at least help me get him?"

"DOUBLE NO!!!!!"

"That paper clip on the-"

"NO! I WILL NEVER HELP YOU! NOT WITH HOMEWORK! NOT WITH CLASSWORK AND NOT WITH HURTING ZIM!!!"

"I know why you're defending him."

"N-no…no you don't. I don't even know…"

"It's because you lo-"

"I HATE HIM!!!"

"Help me capture him!"

"NO!"

My eyes got teary. I didn't really cry though.

"I'll give you anything you want."

"NO I CAN'T! NEVER EVER NEVER FOR INFINITY AND BEYOND AND ALL OF ETERNITY WILL I DO THAT! JUST GIVE UP YOU RETARDED BIG HEADED BOY!!!"

Dumbfounded at what I just said, I was breathing heavily.

"I see…"

"NO YOU DON'T!!! NO ONE CAN SEE!!!"

He kicked me out of his house. Literally.

My butt hurt.

I was scared. It was about 2:00 am. Early for yelling.

GIR let me in the house. I just sat on the couch. I missed my teddy. Stupid Dib. I didn't want…I didn't want Zim to be angry with me. I started crying. I didn't even want GIR to see me cry.

Zim saw me on the couch when he walked in the room. He pretended not to see me. I looked at him anyway. Seeing I was desperate for attention, he asked sarcastically how I liked being in the rain. I did not answer him.

My dog nudged me, sensing something was wrong. I wanted to leave but where would I go?

"Z-Zim…"

"What, stupid human?"

"I…I'm sorry."

He smiled his smile.

I smiled mine.

He tried not to smile- I could tell!

I felt a lot better. I still didn't like him calling me stupid. I suddenly lost the urge to leave.

I went to the kitchen to prepare GIR and Roscoe a sandwich. As I was leaned over near the counter, I heard a loud noise. Then a click. I looked near the door and there Dib was. With a camera.

I acted fast. I threw my sandwich at him. It splattered all over his camera. His tape that he was recording was ruined and I was proud of myself.

Dib was enraged. He threw his camera at my face. Ouch. So now we had an intruder, a splattered sandwich, a broken camera, a hungry dog, and a hungry robot.

Dib left after that.

Zim raised his antennas. It seemed awkward. It looked creepy! So he had no ears…I didn't care.

I finished making the sandwiches. GIR and Roscoe were really happy. I learned something…they love crunchy peanut butter.

My head had a big bump from Dib's camera. Ouch. It felt like I had a little rubber ball on my head but it was painful. I got a bag of ice and put it there. It caused excruciating pain. Thanks a lot, Dib.

Zim was watching a horror movie with me. It was his choice. I didn't care but this one was so violent. We shared popcorn with the dog(s?). GIR gobbled a lot of popcorn. I didn't know the little thing could eat more than me!

The movie gave me nightmares. Thanks a lot, Zim.

I woke up at 6:00 am. Zim fell asleep on the floor. HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET UP WITHOUT STEPPING ON HIM?! So I nudged him with my leg. He threw the popcorn bowl at me. Ironically, he threw it where Dib threw his camera. On my forehead. Ouch.

We secretly hung out at school and we bribed the students not to snitch. I felt guilty but I tried not to show it.

In a couple of days, Ms. Butthead Bitters found out.

DOUBLE DETENTION!!!!!

I wondered why Dib was there but I didn't ask…he practically lived in detention now.

Funny thing is, our punishment for hanging out together was being together longer. In a way, it backfired on the teachers. We had one weakness…

Parent- teacher conferences. Yippee.

On the way home, we tried to think of a way to avoid this or get someone to fill in as a parent. No one…

Our teacher was stupid so Zim said we should use the robotic parents. Mistake one for Zim this month. He never checked the chips that amplify sight so we all looked the same to the robots.

"I believe Zim should improve in the area of-"

"WELCOME HOME, SON!!!"

"…..math….."

I kicked the dad robot. They were malfunctioning! He looked at me and his eyes turned red. Zim had on his _Thanks a lot _face. I knew it couldn't go well…

"They're both constantly getting sent to detention."

"SON, HAND ME A LAXATIVE!!!" said the dad robot.

Zim and I were sweaty. Very sweaty. Then Ms. Butthead Bitters asked nicely for our "Parents" to be serious.

DUMBFOUNDED!!!

The mom's head shot through the air. The teacher screamed.

Zim and I did not know what to do.

I played it off.

"OH MY GAWD!!! MS. BITTERS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOM?!?"

It was funny because Ms. Bitters looked guilty.

Zim and I high-fived under the table.

We were relieved when the conference ended. Zim and I walked home.

"OMGOSH! DID YOU SEE HER FACE WHEN I SAID THAT?!"

"HYEAH!!! THAT WAS SO FUNNEH!!!"

We went home laughing.

GIR smiled at us when we came home. My dog seemed to as well.

I pet them both. GIR hugged me. I kind of wished my dog could do that…

The next day Ms. Bitters said it was hopeless to try to keep us apart because one of us eventually broke the rules. She just didn't care. We just didn't learn.

That day, I didn't care about anything. In a good way. Our conference was like h-e-double bendy straws. We didn't give a crap. We just played along and Dib, he attempted to be crazy but that's just him. Typical Dib.

Then when were dismissed from school that day, something felt strange. Zim looked really serious. Almost scary… when we walked in the door, I turned on the Wii and asked if he wanted to play.

"No, human. I have better things to do."

"Like…?"

"NONE OF YOUR FREAKIN' BUSINESS, FOOLISH HUMAN!!!"

"…Fine…"

I took GIR and Roscoe for a walk. That excited them both. Zim was at home…

While I was tossing around treats and tacos and things, GIR loved it. My dog did as well. Out of nowhere, GIR involuntarily went crazy. Do I know why? No.

He grabbed my ipod and smashed it.

"GIR!!! HEY!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!? STOP IT!!!"

He grabbed my dog.

"GIR!!! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!! PUT HIM DOWN!!!!"

I kicked GIR and he dropped my dog. I picked up GIR, holding him down as he was moving intensely, screaming, and trying to get away from me. I instructed my dog to follow.

As we came home, Zim was in the living room still upset.

"Zim!"

He wouldn't answer so I tried harder to get him to.

"Zim! Whatever I did to make you upset right now, I'm sorry. I'll stop bothering you about most of the crap I do but GIR has gone berserk and you need to fix him!"

I was holding the fierce little robot in my arms as he struggled to get away.

"You mean it? You're serious?"

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT I'M FREAKIN' SERIOUS AS CRAP CAN BE!!! NOW FIX HIM!!!"

"That's not why I'm upset. You didn't do anything."

GIR was still struggling. He was pretty strong. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I dropped GIR to look at it. My arm was dripping with blood. I looked at GIR. He had a built-in weapon system and he had cut me with a knife. I wanted to faint but this time, I didn't let myself.

GIR was now going after Zim with the bloody knife.

"GIR!!! STOP!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" shouted Zim. Finally he said something that could have maybe helped…

I was now on my knees watching a horrible nightmare. Only this was real! GIR was attacking Zim as well but he continued to fight him. My dog was going crazy and trying to lick my arm.

"MUST KILL ZIM!!! MUST KILL HUMAN!!!!"

I stood in astonishment. Kill me? Then so be it. Kill Zim? YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!

He had the bloody knife and was still chasing Zim. I looked at my arm. I couldn't believe it. GIR. He had done this. Zim left downstairs. GIR didn't go down. He began to chase me!

"ZIM!!! HEY!!! DON'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT!!!"

Oh yeah. Like that would work.

Zim came up with a little remote. He adjusted a switch and GIR was back to normal.

"Who's been tampering with my remote?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Why would I touch it? I've never seen that thing in my life!"

He looked around the room.

"Okay. Whatever. I'll just make sure this is safe."

He went down the toilet to put it away.

"WHEEEEEE!!!!! YOOOOHHHHOOOOOHH!!!!!! YAAAAYYY!!!!!" GIR shouted.

GIR's back.

I hugged him even though it hurt my arm.

"GIR…….."

"YEEEEEESSSS, TALKING SAUSAGEEEEE???"

"Promise me you'll never do that again, 'kay?"

"OKEY DOKEY!!!"

Zim came back up still frowning.

"AWWW….SOMEONE NEEEEDS A HUUUUUUUGGG!!!!!!" GIR shouted as he hugged Zim.

"Zim! Stop it with the moping around and tell me what the fudge is wrong with you!!!" I shouted.

"Nope."

"I tell you everything and the one time I want to hear something, YOU JUST CAN'T TELL ME 'CAUSE IT'S A BIG FAT FREAKIN' HANNAH MONTANA SECRET AND YOU'RE SECRETLY HIDING SOMETHING!!! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!"

"Nothing."

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT'S A HUNK OF CRAP!!! TELL ME!!! DO YOU FEEL GUILTY ABOUT SOMETHING? ARE YOU EMO??? ARE YOU A NINJA?!? A GUILTY EMO NINJA?!?"

"Nope."

"Do you like me?"

"As a friend."

"…….are you…-"

"I'M NOT A GUILTY EMO NINJA!!!"

"WHAT……IS…..IT?!?"

"Fine…………..don't cry okay."

"Okay. What is it? Tell me anything."

"The tallest know about you…and…"

"and…"

"And they want me to kill you."

"So…are you…"

"Not if you hide at my home planet."

I could not believe this... I was dumbfounded.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
